ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Davis Yuy
~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 20:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Questions I will answer your questions in the order they were asked. 1) What do you mean by your use homepage? Do you mean this page? If so, I don't know why. Anyone should be able to look at your page, members or no members. 2) No, you wouldn't be a sysop (admin) on Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia. This is because they are two seperate wikis. The only way you would be a sysop on Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia would be if a bureaucrat on that wiki made you a sysop. 3) Sorry, but before I make you a sysop, you need to become very active, like contributing alot everyday. You must prove yourself worthy for the position. You could start by improving pages and creating new ones. If you'd like to help improve pages, check out the Current Events and Community Portal pages. You can also use to find pages that might need improving. I hope these answers will help you! ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 01:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Reply to your reply What do you mean you sent it to them. Can't you just tell them to use this link: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Davis_Yuy. Or tell them to type in ycm.wikia.com and then search "User:Davis Yuy" using the search box. Also, your Pit of Oblivion is not the first Booster Pack made. The first booster pack made is Ultimate Chaos. Your booster pack is not even the seventh, so I'm not sure what number it is. Well, that's all. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 12:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Card Table 2 Yessir, FADM Yuy (Is that of the US Navy?) TheHitman 22:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) PS. Which card are you talking about? Please send link ASAP. : Actually, the color is still there; it just doesn't show up on the template page because no type is defined there. TheHitman 20:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Getting to know each other My stats are: AIM: YamiYugi3200 YIM: cj.miller46 MSNM/email: missingno000@gmail.com TheHitman 20:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Creator Your Creator Section violates the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License. Nobody owns articles, and I believe your own admin has agreed to get rid of them. Share the cards for the community, not out of personal portfolio whoring.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:48, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : We have edit histories for that. Also, it is not you table. Once you press save page, it becomes everyones.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 01:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :: Except personal accredition is exactly what a Wiki is not for. I may have done a lot of work for Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I rightfully recognise that everything is done for the benefit of the community. Del and I edit CardTable2 at YGO exclusively. Do we own it? Hell no! Like I said, you can see who created a card by viewing the edit histories for cards, it really is that simple. Deck Masters should have their own page, really, with their own custom template to do it justice. CardTable was created to streamline card information, based upon the most used information for cards. Deck Master abilities was not on my list of things to implement, since I never saw anyone use it. I used to be a lot like people here, I actively sought credit for anything I did... until I got on Wikia, and realised that the community is a viable medium for assisting people without claiming credit.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 01:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC)